SAM
The San Andreas Mafia, or SAM, is the largest criminal group on CnR in terms of roster size. Ironically, some kicked members came to join DMH, SAM's greatest rival. History July 2007. A day to remember. Eric[HUN], skatedude101, and ferocius all came together to create The one and only San Andreas Mafia. Many members have joined and have been with SAM all the way since 2007. In early 2008, several members got into a war with DMH, a group of hitmen. One of the capos had provoked a war between both groups, which ended up in hundreds of fights in CnR. In the summer of 2009, the Urban Army and San Andreas Mafia made an alliance which didn't last long due to some disputes about the Urban Army memberlist. However, the Urban Army offered SAM an unofficial alliance. In the month of September 2009, the Urban Army was dissolved and many members came to join SAM, giving them plenty more skillful members that kept the gang growing. 2010. SAM and a group named GaZa got into conflict. It started off just as little fights. Slowly but surely after GaZa grew it turned into a bigger battle, which is still ongoing. July 2010. SAM and Anger (Rusboi's gang) both formed an alliance. 31st July 2010. SAM allied with the Lost Motorcycle Club and this partnership remains one of SAM's strongest to this day. 5th March 2011. SAM and DMH leaders both agreed on having peace. This was so both gangs could stop these wars. Unfortunately, members from both groups didn't like this. The peace both gangs had failed the same day it was officially announced. May 2011. SAM made one of it's most prolific alliances with DoT (Directly Organized Team). This alliance has been strong ever since. June 2011. SAM closed the recruitment for a few months after the high volume of SAM members and recruits the group had. The recruitment is now re-opened. July 2011. EricHUN, the main leader, wanted to make a change to the group. He wanted to completely stop all wars SAM had against GaZa and other rivals. A lot of SAM members didn't follow his orders or they didn't like it, therefore they were either kicked or they left. This resulted in a total of 62 members/recruits/guests removed from SAM. This ceasefire lasted for a few weeks but SAM were constantly getting attacked, mostly by GaZa members. So slowly SAM started defending themselves again and this resulted in the ongoing war between both groups. July 2012. San Andreas Mafia has been around CnR and dominating it for 5 years now. March 2013. Alliance with DoT comes to an end. Memberlist Founder: EricHUN Head of The Family: The Don (aka The Main Leader): The_Unknown_Soldier Co-Leader:' MoBsTa' Underboss:'' ''Captainjohn Consigliere: Dredsta Forum Operator: Songs_Lord Capos: *'MGCristiedge' *'BOSSS' *'Darky(EST)' *'Sznupek' *'Z4K' Retired Veterans: *'LwLTeenagent' *'RTPaulieGatto' *'1234' *'BBird' *'Bogeyman_EST' *'Chiboogi' *'Cklynx' *'CoPolice' *'Dave2' *'Ferocius' *'General_Tom' *'Gordon_Shumway' *'Harpreet' *'HomeUp' *'Kasem' *'Kkim' *'Kratos' *'Marko_Croatia' *'Perec' *'Rastikurd' *'Reqvhio' *'TommiP' *'Tri4ngl3' *'Yurikgs' Members: *'Dimon_Kud (VIP)' *'Evil4:20 (VIP)' *'Libukas!! (VIP)' *'Sights101 (VIP)' *'teror (VIP)' *'G16R (VIP)' *'OG50 (VIP)' *'Cubika (VIP)' *'mucles (VIP)' *'___Tommy___ (VIP)' *'Acidzburn (VIP)' *'S.A.S (VIP)' *'Abod (Soldato)' *'AmericanGangster' (Soldato) *'Bombastic150 (Soldato)' *'Skimmer (Soldato)' *__AnDu___ *_D3sTRoY3R_ *4Four *BFYodaBoNAF *.::ShOcKeR::. *KNIGHTxCOP *AdVanCed *andrei_b *Anything_for_money *Applef *bLaz3R *BoundeX *Chila *Cubika *evike *Farhan141 *FeribacsiHUN *GunnerMarcel097 *Jeffrey *Jim_Fred *Kulen *Lazybo *Maccer *Maiju *Makarov *MeCo *Meu *Moi *Money *Murther *Neco *Nicky *Own *Pacman *Papi *patheh *Primitive *PuRe *Random *RaZZ0Rx *Recognize *Shannon *Steve666 *Terosebu *TightWetSoft *Virix *XFX Recruits: *__AMK__ *Atso(est) *Button *Crossfade *ekinboztepe *erkki *Gabry_Honduras *Kaliber187 *MartEST *Nakamura *Polly *RaDnUs *Robnator *umitg *Sadik *Titus_Scar *Umitg *VittoscaR * Category:Groups and Gangs Category:CnR Community